Changes Happen
by Panda-ChanWuvzU
Summary: Thunderclan was a fairly peaceful and normal clan. That is, until three cats turned into twolegs. What is poor Thunderclan going to do? Follow the three cat's journey as they learn the ways of twolegs, and try to find a way to stop this madness. (OC involved, rated T for her language) (JayfeatherXOC)
1. Chapter 1

I feel weird. When was it suddenly so cold? Why is the bottom half of me hanging out of my nest? Did I suddenly grow in the middle of the night?

"Erg…" I groaned as I opened my blue eyes and stared at the entrance of my den.

That was the problem though. I could actually SEE the entrance. I was blind, yet I could make out exactly what the whole den looked like. Holy Starclan. That's quite a shocker.

"Great Starclan!" I yowled and jumped to my paws, only to fall back down.

I didn't want to fall back on my back, so I stuck my forelegs behind me to catch my fall. It worked, miraculously. And that's when I looked down at myself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

A yowl echoed from the medicine cat den. Well, more of a scream.

"Ngh, Jayfeather just needs to shut up sometimes…" I murmured sleepily. I held up a paw to block out the sunlight that was slanted through the leaves of the warrior's den. Except it wasn't a paw that reached out. It was a twoleg foreleg, complete with its weird paw. Oh great Starclan. I looked down at myself and gasped. It was not a furry body anymore; it was a she-twoleg body, complete with those pelts they wear. The pelt that covers the top of them was a sky blue, and the arms of it went down to the paws, dangling loosely. The bottom part was a dark blue, and had weird lines going down the edges of it. Two back paws peeked out from under the dark fabric.

Suddenly, a sentence popped into my head. 'The top is a sweater, and the bottoms are jeans'

Sweater and jeans? Is that what twolegs called this? Never mind.

I raised a forepaw in front of my face, and examined it. It was not covered in gray fur anymore, and was a creamy white color, but I noticed there were still little hairs running down it, in a sort of blondish color. Odd. I wiggled the toes on it, bending and twisting them, looking at the dull flattened claw on the tip of each toe. Again, another word popped into my mind.

'Fingers'

I stared at the long, skinny toes on each paw. So they were called fingers? I wiggled them once more, and softly whispered, "Fingers".

Except that wasn't my voice. And that's when my screaming joined Jayfeather's.

* * *

**If you haven't noticed, one of the cats is Jayfeather (He's my fav character!) and the other is Dovewing (Her eyes are green in this one, since that's what color they were on the cover). I'll do the next cat's one in the 2****nd**** chapter, so you'll have to wait. Mweehehehehehe!**

**Please review, and no flames! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Goodness. Why is everyone yowling?

"Just shut up…." I mumbled. Then I noticed it wasn't a meow that came out of my mouth, it was the low rumbling sound of a male twoleg.

"Uh…" I rasped again, now completely awake. I looked over to my right to see my mate, Sandstorm, groggily wake up.

And, boy, did she have a surprise when she woke up.

"Holy Starclan!" she yowled as she saw me. She leapt to her paws and backed up until she was against the wall.

"Wait, Sandstorm, it's ok-"

"Stay away, you foul twoleg!"

* * *

Damn it. Where the hell are they?

"Guess they didn't get my message…" I murmured, irritated.

I decided to check on them, and set off for the hollow. When I got there, I carefully peered over the edge, on my knees, my arms supporting me. My long red hair hung over my face, sort of like a curtain. What was going on in there, I did not expect. Cats were bolting out of what I guessed where one of them was, and a tall male staggered out of a den, banging his head on the way. My jaw dropped open.

The male was indeed tall, and it surprised how he was lanky yet muscular. He had messy gray hair that stuck out at all angles, and three silver-blue feathers stuck out of his hair. He was about 18, my age, and wore a black t-shirt. He also wore a pair of baggy torn up jeans, and a dark grey trench coat. He had large grey fluffy ears pinned back in confusion on the top of his head, and a fluffy grey tail lashed behind him. But the first I noticed were his eyes, _oh his eyes_-

They were the loveliest shade of blue I have ever seen, or hope to see.

They shone bright even through the distance we were apart. I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was _**REALLY**_ cute.

Wait, did I just think that? Bad brain, damn you.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on!?" he yelled in a harsh, but smooth tone. Dang, every girl would be all over him.

A few seconds later, two other people staggered out. One was a small female with short silver hair and eerie green eyes. She was wearing a baggy sky blue sweater and navy skinny jeans. She was about 16, and had small silver ears on top of her head, and a sleek silver tail. The third was an older male, about 27 or so, and had bright ginger hair that hung on his forehead. He had forest green eyes, and was overly, tall, even taller the gray-haired guy. He wore a black pair of slacks, and a slightly wrinkled baggy white button-down. Two ginger ears sat upon his head, and a sleek ginger tail that was fluffed up in annoyance. He staggered out of what I guess what was the leader's den, and a sandy she-cat followed after him, hissing and snarling.

It was quite a sight.

* * *

**Guys, I need help! I can't figure out a name for my OC! She's supposed to be based off of me, but I don't want to use my name. Also, I need a human name for Firestar (he's the third cat, FYI), for later chapters, no spoilers. Thanks for your help!**

**Please review, and no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

Normally, if one were to stumble across this certain… predicament, they would immediately question their sanity. But not for the 18 year old redhead, Ari.

She just sat there and watched with a half irritated, half amused smirk.

"This is funny, yet annoying at the same time…" she mumbled as she watched the chaos going on in the hollow beneath her.

Cats and human-cat mutants alike were running around the hollow in a panic, screaming and yowling in fear and confusion. Now, the cat-humans were just getting used to walking on two legs, so about every couple steps, they would stumble and land flat on their face, which made Ari about burst into loud laughter.

"Mouse-dung!" one of the cat-humans, known as Jayfeather, yelled from where he was recovering from a brief "hello" to the ground.

Ari then decided that enough was enough, and jumped into the hollow.

All commotion that was once going on immediately seized. All faces, cats and humans, whipped around to meet her amused glare. They had a right to, this human, or what they call "twolegs", never looked anything quite like anything they've ever seen before.

She was very tall, about 5'8 at the max, and had blood red hair that cascaded down her back, to rest right above her ankles. Sky blue eyes met each of the stares with confidence. She had three scars on her body, a scratch on her cheek that looked like a cat lashed out at her, a bite mark on her arm about the size of a dogs jaw, and a long, curved scar that ran across her shoulder. She was wearing a tight dark blood red tank-top that stopped right above her stomach, and showed a little bit of chest. She also wore a pair of white frayed mini shorts, and military style boots sat snug against her feet. Many accessories were worn on her, including a black and white checkered sweatband on her left wrist, and a dark purple sweatband with a lightning strike through the middle on her right. Many necklaces adorned her neck, one had a heavy silver chain, and steel metal wings hung on the end. Another was a gold chain with a scuffed up key on the end, and the last was a black rubber band with a vibrant red cross. And lastly, two large fluffy red ears sat on her head, many nicks in them, and an abnormally fluffy tail rested peacefully against her back.

"Hello Thunderclan, how are you?" she spoke in the cat language, which startled everyone.

"You, you can speak cat?" Ivypool blurted out from where she was seated as far away from Dovewing as possible.

"Yes, I very much can. I used to be a cat once myself, and after years of being around cats as a human, you eventually learn their language again." Ari replied coolly, walked up to lean against the Highrock, which she was almost as tall as.

"But, but…." Firstar stuttered, trying to process all of this as he rubbed his cheek were Sandstorm gave him quite a cut.

"I know this all seems highly unlikely, but we can save the explanations for later. Right now, I need to take the gray tabby, the ginger tom, and the silver she-cat with me, before my leader has my hide." She informed.

All the cats gasped, and Jayfeather, unsteady but surely, stalked up to Ari and, with a slightly confused look, crossed his arms.

"There is no way in Starclan that I'm going anywhere with a TWOLEG!" he said defiantly.

_I knew this was gonna happen…_ Ari thought unhappily.

"Very well, we're gonna have to do this the hard way." She replied slowly after a moment.

Suddenly a white smoke enveloped the camp, and when it cleared, Ari, Jayfeather, Firestar, and Dovewing were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is the third chapter of Changes Happen, and I hope you like it!**

_**Review, and no flames please! =3**_


End file.
